poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms
Power Rangers Data Squad: Battle for the Seven Kingdoms is the sixth movie of Power Rangers Data Squad Summary ???, ???. Plot Prologue - The War Begins * ???, ???. Chapter 1 - The Secret of the Crystals *???, ???. Chapter 2 - The Dark Generals Invade *???, ???. Chapter 3 - A Encounter with Royalty *???, ???. Chapter 4 - Trust, Choices and Decisions *???, ???. Chapter 5 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 6 - Truth about the Generals and the Kingdoms *???, ???. Chapter 7 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 8 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 9 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 10 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 11 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 12 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 13 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 14 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 15 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 16 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 17 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 18 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 19 - ???, ???. *???, ???. Chapter 20 - The Final Battle for Freedom *???, ???. Ending * ???, ???. Heroes Data Squad Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Delta Squad Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Big Hero 6 3 Ninjas Mentors * Lady Palutena * Pit * Lord Beerus *Whis Allies * Goku * Vegeta * Callie Jones * Ratchet and Clank * Digit * The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie and Inez) * Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon) * Spongebob Squarepants * Patrick Star * Sandy Cheeks * Ed, Edd and Eddy * Bodi * Angus Scattergood * Khampa * Skylar * Barry the Bear Villains * Dr. Eggman * Orbot * Cubot * Drake * Ivy * Zeke * Crusher * The Dark Generals Civilians * Principal Celestia * Vice Principal Luna * Dean Cadance * Shining Armor * Amanda Starling * Mrs. Montana * Pinky * Cleo * Mitch Gordon * Chloe Stanford * Zoey Stanford * Nicole Northwood * Kelsey Morgan * Laura Anderson * Jordan Carmichael * Travis Romero * Mr and Mrs. Stanford * Terrance Main Protagonists * Celeb * Princess Annika Raybrandt * Sylvia * Erik * Simone * Captain Bluebeard * Zara * Hugo * Colossus * Jay and June Main Antagonists * General Magnus Ravenclaw * Hutch * Scarlet * The Goblins * The Crash Brothers The Dark Generals * General Gabriel * General Rowena * General Argus * General Bergan * General Vincent Allies from Enchancia * The Stone Guardian * The Shopkeeper * The Mystic Seekers * Bubba * Maynard the Magician * Sebastian * Kayla and Xylie * The Destinies (Dee, Deanne and Deandra) * Ruby * The Forest Fairy * Lucky Sam * Gran Kiltias Alexendros * Al-Cid Margrace * Edelgard Villages of Enchancia * Sea Drift Village * Blistering Desert Gulch * Professor Pickle's Laboratory * The Epsilon - Captain Bluebeard's ship * Jolly Joe's * Avalon * The Land of Sparkle Fairies * Snowy Village * Mystic Jungle The Four Ancient Relics * The Dragon Sword (in Mystic Jungle) * The Multi-colored Bracelet (in the Garden of Jewels) * A Dark Crystal shard (obtained from Prince Larsa Solidor) * The Shield of ???,.??? (in Azoth City) The Seven Kingdoms Gardenia * Richard Raybrandt - King of Gardenia * Lenora Raybrandt - Queen of Gardenia * Annika Raybrandt - Princess of Gardenia * Thomas Raybrandt - Prince of Gardenia * William - Butler * Suzette - Maiden * Marcie - Maiden * Alexander - Captain of the Royal Guards * The Royal Guards of Gardenia Celestial City * Monty - King of Celestial City * Lilac - Queen of Celestial City * Celia - Princess of Celestial City Aquala * Marina - Queen of Aquala * Cyrus - Prince of Aquala * Misty - Princess of Aquala Azoth City * Cesario - King of Azoth City * Blanchefleur - Queen of Azoth City * Amelia - Princess of Azoth City * Daniel - Prince of Azoth City Casinopolis * Jack - King of Casinopolis * Vidia - Queen of Casinopolis * Priscilla - Princess of Casinopolis Arcadia * Grados Solidor - Emperor of Arcadia * Julian Solidor - Prince of Arcadia * Larsa Solidor - Prince of Arcadia * Elena - Prince Julian's Finance Ritardando * Elsa - Queen of Ritardando * Leo - Prince of Ritardando * Sophia - Princess of Ritardando Songs * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. * ???, ???. Chapters * Prologue - The War Begins * Chapter 1 - The Secret of the Crystals * Chapter 2 - The Dark Generals Invade * Chapter 3 - A Encounter with Royalty * Chapter 4 - Trust, Choices and Decisions * Chapter 5 - ???, ???. * Chapter 6 - Truth about the Generals and the Kingdoms * Chapter 7 - ???, ???. * Chapter 8 - ???, ???. * Chapter 9 - ???, ???. * Chapter 10 - ???, ???. * Chapter 11 - ???, ???. * Chapter 12 - ???, ???. * Chapter 13 - ???, ???. * Chapter 14 - ???, ???. * Chapter 15 - ???, ???. * Chapter 16 - ???, ???. * Chapter 17 - ???, ???. * Chapter 18 - ???, ???. * Chapter 19 - ???, ???. * Chapter 20 - The Final Battle for Freedom * Ending - ???, ???. Trivia * ???, ???.